Possessed Revelations
by twilightHDfan
Summary: When Clark and Lex are possessed by a pair of ghosts at Smallville High on Halloween, Clark's secrets are finally revealed. SLASH! Clex!


**A/N** - Written in response to a prompt from clexmas over on LJ.

**Disclaimer** - Smallville doesn't belong to me. If it did things would've happened a lot different. Based around episode 2x19 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**WARNING **- Slash! If you don't like, that's cool, don't read.

*

**Possessed Revelations**

***  
**

Clark looked up from the computer screen, a frown creasing his forehead, as he heard a cry. Using his X-Ray vision he looked through the school to see if he could identify the cause, but all he could see was a teacher and student working in a classroom. Using his hearing, he could hear them talking about schoolwork, neither of them crying out.

As his sight came back into the office, he still felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He knew that he had heard a cry and if it wasn't coming from the two people he could see, then it was probably coming from some form of meteor mutant that he couldn't see. Looking around the office briefly, he pushed the print button to print off his article, before quickly emailing a copy of it to Chloe.

He jumped as he heard a cough coming from behind him and he turned to see Lex leaning against the door jam.

"Can I help you?" he asked, voice strained. It pained him that he and Lex weren't friends anymore. He knew he was just as much to blame for the rift as Lex. His lies and Lex's lies could only have had them ending up one way.

It didn't mean that his heart still didn't race that little bit faster when he saw his ex-best friend, that he didn't notice the way Lex moved, the way his suits fitted him perfectly, showing off all of his best assets, the way those clear blue eyes could look at you and figure you out in a heart beat. Well, figure everyone but Clark out. Didn't stop him from hurting when Lex would laugh and look at Lana, the way he had once looked at Clark, or from feeling a brief moment of pain when he saw the way Lex looked at him now.

"I was looking for Lana," Lex replied, voice cold as ice. "She mentioned she was helping Chloe." Clark glared at him. Just because there was a part of him that cared for Lex, didn't stop him from feeling angry at him for not allowing Clark to keep his secrets. His feelings were always so jumbled around Lex now, part of him wanted to plead with Lex to be friends again, another part wanted him to leave forever and never come back.

"She's not here," Clark snapped, turning away and making sure the computer was off. He and Lana were in one of Lana's 'not talking to Clark' phases. According to her, he was never there for her, never mind he was always there when it mattered, like when her _life_ was on the line. Yeah, so maybe he was a little bitter.

"Charming as always, Clark," Lex replied, turning and leaving. Clark rolled his eyes and followed him out. He tried to ignore the way Lex was walking in front of him, trying so hard, focusing on the floor, that he ran into the back of him when Lex stopped right in front of him.

"Wha -" he started saying, before looking up and seeing what Lex was looking at. An older woman and a young man were arguing. Taking a step back from Lex's back, he saw the young man pull out a gun.

"Stop!" Clark yelled, pushing Lex behind him and running toward the two figures. Grabbing the gun from the man, he pushed him to the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Clark asked, as he recognized the man as Paul Drury, the Crow's wide receiver.

"I … I don't know. Ms Harp was helping me with my essay," he replied, sounding confused. Looking over at the shaken woman, Clark saw her nod her head.

"We were just leaving and then it was like …" She shook her head and wiped the tears off her face.

"I swear, Kent," Drury said, standing up. "I don't even own a gun."

Clark looked down at his hand and realized that the gun was gone. Looking around in confusion, his eyes met Lex's, who was watching the exchange with mild interest.

"Only in Smallville," Ms Harp said, in a shaky voice.

**

"Clark!" Clark smiled as he turned around and faced Chloe. She had a huge grin on her face that could only mean one thing. She had figured out the mystery of what had happened the night before.

"Success?" he asked, and was rewarded with a blinding grin.

"1989. John Staker killed his teacher, and lover, Louisa Jenkins, and then killed himself," Chloe replied, proudly showing him a newspaper clipping, the title reading 'Murder-Suicide Rocks Smallville High'. "It happened on the night after the first meteor shower and around every Halloween since, there have been similar incidents. Who knows why they picked Halloween, maybe they wanted to add to the mythology."

"So why has no-one been hurt?" Clark asked, confused.

"Every time, the people have been interrupted, the possessions only occur after school has finished, usually at night. The following day after the possession, people have made sure not to be in the school, cops clear them out. Looks like the ghosts want privacy in their murder-suicide re-enactment," Chloe replied sarcastically. Clark took the paper and looked down at the picture of the two people, placed side by side.

"So how do we stop it?" Clark asked, tearing his eyes away from the newspaper and up into Chloe's. She shrugged and sighed.

"Don't know the number of those Winchester brothers, do you?" she replied. Clark gave her a rueful smile, before shaking his head in amusement.

"Sorry," he replied. "I guess some things not even I can get."

Chloe laughed before standing up and straightening her skirt. "I have to go to Metropolis tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow. We'll figure this out, Clark, I promise. Maybe just check that no-one's around before you leave?"

He gave her a smile as she walked out of the Torch. Not a day went by that he wasn't happy that she had found out about his secret. Chloe had taken it in her stride and not freaked out. He sometimes wondered what Lex would've been like if he hadn't been taken away to Belle Reve. He still remembered the awe and wonder in Lex's usually masked expression the day he had seen Edge hit him with his car. Would Lex have helped him? Or manipulated him, like his parents said.

Sighing, Clark ran a hand across his face, thinking like that wasn't going to get him anywhere. His friendship with Lex was over and any feelings he still had, he was pretty sure were one-sided.

Grabbing the information he had printed off and shoving it in his bag, he strode towards the door, doing a quick scan of the building, checking that it was empty. He stopped when he saw a familiar skeleton down in the basement, speeding down there and seeing Lex's familiar form leaning over a machine.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" he asked, angrily stepping out of the shadows. Lex turned, his mask firmly in place as always, and simply raised an eyebrow.

"Clark," he replied. "Shouldn't you be at home feeding the cows and watching the game with your father?"

Glancing around, Clark noticed the strange machine Lex had been setting up, emitting a familiar green glow. He could already feel its effects from where he stood. Flinching he took a step back, Lex watching him with narrowed eyes.

"What's that?" he asked, a sense of panic worming its way through him. Had Lex figured it out?

"None of your business, Clark. What I do now has nothing to do with you, so why don't you _run_ home?"

Ignoring the man standing in front of him, Clark scanned the building again, and noticed that there were more people, all situated at four points, with Lex in the middle. He didn't even realize Lex had moved until the man had shoved him back towards the wall.

"Lex?" he gasped, but was silenced when Lex's mouth devoured his own. Groaning, he let himself enjoy the feel of Lex's tongue sweeping through his mouth, before pushing the other man away slightly. He had often had dreams of Lex doing something like this, but those dreams had started to fade as their friendship had deteriorated.

"You think you can just end it?" Lex growled, easily holding Clark against the wall as the kryptonite in the machine drained him of his power and strength.

"What?" Clark asked confused.

"I loved you! And you think you can just walk away?" Lex let him go in disgust, backing away a few paces. Clark sunk down the wall until he was sitting. As he looked up at Lex he felt something envelop him. His thoughts and movements became foggy and he was shocked to hear himself speak.

"You can't control everything, John. No matter what you think, not everything is about you. I made this decision to try and protect us both. Sometimes you need to let people come to you in their own time. You can't force them." Clark felt himself stand up and wasn't surprised to see no shock on Lex's face at being called 'John'. Obviously the ghosts were still trying to have their reunion. Lex was being possessed by John and him by Louisa.

Clark's heart started to race as Lex pulled a gun up and pointed it at him.

"I know that! But you don't know what it's like. You were the one person I could count on here and you just walked away. Left me by myself. I needed you and you just left me!" Lex's hand shook as he continued to point the gun.

"I'm sorry," Clark said, tears springing to his eyes. "But it was the only way."

Taking a step forward, he felt his hand reach out towards Lex, the bang of the door above them resulting in another bang and a sharp pain ripping through his abdomen.

Looking down, Clark saw the red that was spreading across the front of his shirt. He looked up into the wide eyes of the man still holding the gun.

"No," Lex said, eyes wide in horror and pain, stepping away as Clark's back met the wall. "What have I done?"

"Clark?"

They both saw the blond running down the steps, rushing to Clark's side.

"Clark?"

"I didn't … it wasn't … I'm sorry," Lex stammered, running from the room.

"Oh god, Clark," Chloe said, looking at the wound that was oozing blood. He still had no control over his body, but he hoped that Chloe would recognize the kryptonite and take it away. As if on cue, she looked around and her eyes widened as she saw the machine.

"Hold on," she said, getting up and dragging the machine further into the basement. Clark felt his breathing getting easier and could tell, as his hands went to his skin that had just healed, that the ghost had just realized that he wasn't dying.

Getting up, Clark felt unsteady as Louisa took control of his body again and ran upstairs. He was surprised to see that they were headed to the Torch office and felt relief as he saw Lex standing forlorn in the room

"John," he said quietly, and couldn't help the smile at the look of shock and relief that crossed Lex's face.

"That's impossible," Lex said, walking over to him hurriedly and pulling the shirt up. "I shot you."

"I'm okay," he replied, cupping his face with his hands. "I know it was an accident. You don't have to keep torturing yourself. I was scared, back then, scared to tell you the truth. I listened to other people, instead of what I knew in my heart. But I'm not afraid anymore. I forgive you and I will always love you."

Clark felt his lips cover Lex's and heard the groan both made as they kissed each other gently on the lips. Clark felt a breeze and warmth leave him, as they continued to kiss. He felt Lex's tongue sweep across his, and felt the tongue enter his mouth, as he opened up to the kiss.

It quickly went from chaste and gentle, to wild and passionate. Clark groaned as Lex pushed him back onto a desk, his legs opening to allow Lex between them, his hands going from Lex's face to his waist, one of Lex's hands running through his hair, while the other cupped his cheek.

As they pulled away, Clark opened the eyes he hadn't realized he had closed. Obviously the ghosts had finished whatever business they had left and had gone, long before the kiss had ended. Looking up, Clark saw Lex gazing back at him, pain flashing quickly over his face, before the usual mask was back in place. If Clark remembered everything, then Lex probably did too.

"Didn't hit you with my car, hm, Clark?" Lex asked, quietly and coldly, glancing down at his bloodied shirt and healed skin, before striding over and out the door, almost running into Chloe as he left.

"Clark?" Chloe asked, taking in his no doubt disheveled appearance, as she came to stand in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Clark shook his head and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"No, Chlo'," he whispered quietly. "I don't think I am." Using his X-ray vision, he followed Lex as he strode down the hallway and out the door. He was talking on his phone, getting his men out of the building.

"He knows, Chlo'," he choked out. She pulled him towards her and hugged him gently. He'd known Lex long enough to know that the one thing Lex would never forgive was betrayal and the way Clark had lied to him, lied to him from the beginning, Lex would see as a huge betrayal.

"Let's go home," Clark said after a short time, pulling out of her hug and pushing off the desk, he walked out of the Torch. He wondered what was going to happen, now that Lex knew at least one of his secrets.


End file.
